De gatos y situaciones
by Eloisas
Summary: Una historia que sale por recordar a una amiga. Un experimento que sale mal, un gato, una chica, y un extraño encuentro, nada mejor para descubrir que se agradan ONE SHOT dramione


**De gatos y situaciones**

Hay varias clases de transformaciones, un humano puede transformarse en otro mediante la conocida poción multijugos, conocida tanto por eso, como por el horrible sabor y color de ciertos chicos de Slytherin… hay personas, animagos, que pueden simplemente de nacimiento cambiar su apariencia, están los animagos con su capacidad fenomenal de cambiar su apariencia a la de un animal, según dicen un animago no puede elegir a su animal, sin embargo no he escuchado de alguno que se queje del que le corresponde… Sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que te cambien a un animal cualquiera con un hechizo simple de transformación, el problema es que no podrías conservar tu racionalidad de humano…

En esas estaba Draco Malfoy una tarde, hacía poco había aprendido a transformar una tetera, y estaba seguro que debería existir una manera de transformarse en animal sin necesidad de ser animago, ese era su proyecto para el curso, solo que llevaba varias noches enterrado en la biblioteca y lo único que tenía era un hechizo para estallar los zapatos del oponente –muy útil, como había comprobado con el inútil de Longbottom esa mañana- y un par de advertencias escritas por algún maestro idiota en los libros acerca de intentar hechizos nuevos sin la precaución necesaria..

Sin embargo estaba seguro que pasaba algo por alto cuando visualizó un hermoso gato blanco en la ventana de su habitación, era extraño, puesto que nunca había visto a dicho animal, de seguro era la mascota de alguno de los chicos de primero, observo distraído el moño rosa que llevaba en el cuello, y de repente se le ocurrió que si bien no podría transformarse en gato, si podría ver a través de sus ojos mediante un simple hechizo, sacó rápidamente su varia y con un simple _accio_ atrapó a la gatita, que ronroneó alegremente –al parecer no solo las féminas humanas morían por él- y la llevó a una jaula que tenía para las lechuzas de la mansión. Sacó un frasco con una poción de ruibarbo y dijo un hechizo para hacerla flotar en el aire… pero de repente tuvo la idea de mezclar más hechizos, tal vez así…

******

Un gato blanco de ojos claros se paseaba desorientado justo frente al lago, Hermione nunca había visto un gato como el suyo- tenia mezcla Kneazle- y sabia reconocer el extraño comportamiento de Crookshanks, este gato no era común y cuando la vio fue casi como si se tratara de un humano…

La chica notó que parecía mareado y lo recogió con cuidado

_-ven pequeño, te llevaré a un sitio caliente para que no te enfermes… que bien hueles_ –esto último lo dijo suavemente, se acercó sin apenas notarlo a la cara y lo olfateó suavemente.. –_tengo un espacio en mi cama para ti pequeño – _susurró_  
_

Hermione era usualmente tímida y callada, pero con Crookshanks había descubierto que era muy confianzuda con los gatos, y este en particular le daba confianza, como si lo conociera..

Lo llevó a su habitación, le dio un poco de comida de Crookshanks y lo recogió de nuevo en brazos, lo mejor de todo era que el gato parecía más cómodo con ella que ella misma, al parecer también resultaba agradable su abrazo para el pequeño felino, y le ronroneaba suavemente…

Lo primero que hicieron en la sala común fue lo que ocurre siempre, hay dos tipos de personas –magos en este caso-: a los que les gustan los gatos… y a los que no… solo algunas personas se acercaron a acariciarlo, el resto hicieron caras de desagrado, por lo que la chica se apartó a un rincón

_-lo siento bola de pelos, no puedo soltarte, si se te ocurre "cazar" aquí, me fastidiaran todo el día _–le susurró con cariño a su nuevo amigo, y se apresuró a sacar un par de pergaminos, con un suave movimiento de varita hizo un pequeño cartel de aviso para preguntar por el dueño del gatito, colocó que era un gato blanco, de unos pocos meses de edad, estuvo a punto de colocar "es suave, precioso, y huele a menta" pero supuso que sería muy extraño, así que solo pensó en pedirle a otros prefectos que los colocaran en sus salas comunes.

Luego tomó un libro de su maleta y se acomodó en un sillón frente a la chimenea, el gato se acomodó también a un lado, y la observaba leer, muy atento, como si quisiera poder hablarle. Al día siguiente no volvió a encontrar al gato, tampoco respondió nadie a su anuncio, probablemente el dueño lo había recuperado.

_-Lástima, era un buen amigo, le gustaba abrazarme_ –dijo en voz baja en la biblioteca esa misma tarde, no se dio cuenta que alguien la escuchaba, sin darse cuenta apenas de lo que significaba para esa persona.

******

_-¡FUNCIONA!! _- Draco saltaba de un lado a otro, no sabía bien como había logrado hacerlo, tendría que repasarlos pasos para poder describirlo, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de su nueva condición, se daba cuenta de que después de todo los maestros y sus advertencias no eran solo estupideces, de haber sido algo precavido, tendría que haber pensado lo que haría justo ahora, viéndose como un indefenso gato, demasiado pequeño para ayudar a la pequeña gatita que maullaba desesperada para salir de la jaula, y sin poder hablar… tendría que buscar ayuda, pero no sabía como, en ese momento la debilidad lo sobrepasó y se hundió en un profundo sueño…

Soñó con varios recuerdos de su niñez, y aun sin despertar se encontró en forma de un pequeño gato en medio de un parque… bueno eso parecía, solo que al seguir caminando logró ver el lago, se dirigió inmediatamente hacia un grupo de sus compañeros, con la esperanza de que alguno se diera tan siquiera cuenta de su presencia, de repente alguien lo recogió y se sintió aún más mareado, intentando zafarse, pero no tenía más fuerza que un meñique, así que se dejó llevar, no se fijó quien era, solo miraba con pesar a sus compañeros... alguna tonta chica se lo llevaba lejos de su única esperanza de volver a la normalidad, al día siguiente todos se irían de vacaciones ¡rayos!... había olvidado avisar a su madre que quería aquella chaqueta _–sí, se acababa el mundo a su alrededor y el pensando en sandeces… ja!_-

-_¿comida de gato?, Granger para que guarda comida de gato, está loca o algo, ella no tiene mascotas! El sapo aquel había muerto o algo_ – una prueba de la falta de interés por la chica

-_Toma bola de pelos _– ¿cómo podía decirle así? – a_quí hay algo de comida, a Crookshanks no le molestará-_ así que si tenía un gato, debía ser del mismo color de su cabello y se mimetizaba con ella, Draco imaginó a Hermione andando con un gato andrajoso en la cabeza y se rió, todo lo que se escuchó fueron maullidos que la chica interpretó por maullidos de agrado, irónico…

_-creo que me gustan más los gatos que las personas, ¿sabes? Serias un lindo amigo, pero creo que debes tener dueño, eres demasiado lindo – _miró como la chica le sonreía, y pensó que muy pocas veces se había fijado en ella, y muchas menos la había visto contenta, se veía bien sonriendo.

Cuando bajaron a la sala común le resultó un sitio desagradable, si bien en el ambiente se notaba que se trataba de un torre, y la chimenea daba algo de calor, Draco era más bien del tipo del frio, le resultaba cómodo buscar el calor, no huir de este, Hermione lo abrazó en su regazo ante la repentina decisión del chico de huir, fue su reacción al ver abrirse un hueco de la puerta, pero ella se lo evitó… solo quedaba una salida, explicarle, tal vez una chica que se creía tan lista captaría el mensaje

_-Oye Granger, escúchame, GRANGER!!_

Pero Draco no entendía que la chica solo lo escuchaba maullar, y hacer ruidos guturales, lo peor es que le parecían graciosos, finalmente decepcionado de la idea se sentó a leer con ella, al menos tenia buen gusto en lecturas.

Tan pronto todos se durmieron Draco usó su increíble habilidad felina –se tiró por la ventana y no cayó de patas, si, es un chico no un maldito gato montés – para regresar a su sala común atreves de una ventana de las mazmorras que escasamente dejaba pasar a un golpeado gato –por cierto, debería haberse transformado en un gato adulto ¿no? La vida lo trataba como un bebe, de seguro alguien había preguntado a su madre, era a la única a la que aquello le parecería lógico, y hasta obvio, no por nada aun le decía "mi pequeño", hizo una mueca de fastidio y se tiró en su cama, sintió descanso de estar de entre los suyos, pero toda la noche soñó con unos brazos amables que olían a rosas y una voz cariñosa que le hablaba en secreto…

Al día siguiente todo estaba en orden, no recordaba nada de su extraño sueño, solo la sensación de ser acariciado suavemente, lo que lo hizo recordar que debía enviar un lechuza a su madre, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la jaula de sus lechuzas…

No podía creerlo…

Su madre le había enviado una lechuza común! Pero tardaban más que la lechuza-águila! Tardo un momento tratando de recordar que había olvidado acerca de esa jaula…

Por la tarde fue a trabajar en otro proyecto, ya que su brillante idea de transformación había fracasado, y le había dejado un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada desde que había entrado en su habitación…

-_hay está esa sangre sucia_- pensó mientras caminaba al estante de herbologia, en ese momento pasaron varias cosas… sintió un conocido olor a rosas, Hermione Granger pasó a su lado con un libro que sentía como si conociera, dejó caer un pergamino , lo recogió por curiosidad, decía algo de un gato perdido, lo extraño es que sentía que lo había visto antes…

_-Hey Malfoy_ –Draco vio a su compañero de habitación aun con el ceño fruncido

_-¿sí?_

–la próxima vez que quieras fastidiar a las de primero piensa en algo menos grotesco, cuando vi a ese pobre gato encerrado en la jaula casi me infarto, digo, si ibas a darle de comer a la lechuza avísame por favor… ya sabes la chica con la que entré a la habitación se puso a llorar y todo

Draco se quedó de piedra

_-¿se la comió la lechuza?_- se sentía una sucia rata, su lechuza-águila era enorme y comia ratas grandes... del tamaño de un gato pequeño...

_-no, la chica se lo llevó diciendo algo sobre que éramos unos monstruos, pero me reí mucho, estas demente_

_-y ¿de quién era?_ - preguntó ya más tranquilo y tratando de aparentar indiferencia

_-no sé, de una niña de Ravenclaw o algo así_

Draco se sentó en una de las esquinas de la biblioteca, ahora recordaba por partes lo que había sucedido, una voz conocida llegó a sus oídos:

_"Lástima, era un buen amigo, le gustaba abrazarme"_

_-Si lástima_, pensó Draco, espalda a espalda, separados por un estante, reconociendo sus olores, sus presencias, ella añorando lo que no sabía, él añorando no que no podía…

Además... _¡odio la comida de gato!_- pensó mientras salía de la biblioteca…

* * *

Historia dedicada a , étoile: mi gata adorada, espero que me perdones por no evitar que te dejaran, lo siento, siento que eras mas cercana a mi que las personas, un beso XD

Saludos, dejen sus reviews!


End file.
